


Knot Without Knocking First

by KnottheWolf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Day 10: Walked In On- Although, if he remembers correctly Stiles had mentioned that some “Derek” dude was coming over to visit. Derek...that name didn’t ring any bells, Curt didn’t remember anyone on campus being named Derek. But Berkeley was a big campus so maybe it was someone in one of Stiles classes.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949791
Comments: 10
Kudos: 286





	Knot Without Knocking First

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why but characters walking in on Sterek having sex is a kink I have. *shrugs*

Curt groaned as he left his class, wishing more than anything he could be home sleeping or drinking. Instead he was stuck with having to go back to his apartment that he shared with four other guys and work on an essay that’s due by midnight. He wished more than anything that he could just have some rum and a good fuck but that would have to wait for later. He knew by the time he got home, Ricky would arrive the same time as he did and with him would be Morgan. Their other roommate, Stiles, was already there since he didn’t have classes on Friday’s.

Lucky asshole.

Although, if he remembers correctly the guy mentioned that some _Derek_ dude was coming over to visit. Derek...that name didn’t ring any bells, Curt didn’t remember anyone on campus being named Derek. But Berkeley was a big campus so maybe it was someone in one of Stiles classes.

“Hey man, you about to work on that essay?” Morgan asked him, the guy had a scratchy voice from smoking so much but he was laid back.

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll take a nap first, who fucking knows.” Curt nods his head, pulling out the keys to their apartment while the other two waited.

“Man, you seen that nice ass Camaro out in the parking lot? Wish I knew who was driving that sexy beast, maybe they’d give me a test ride.”

Curt and Morgan both snorted in sync at Ricky’s words, Morgan rolling his eyes while Curt just shook his head and then opened the front door.

The thing that really stopped them in their tracks was the heavy leather jacket thrown on top of the couches arm. Between the four of them, neither of them owned a leather jacket or one as expensive looking as this one. 

“What the fu-“

Ricky is interrupted when they hear a noise come from the room Stiles sleeps in. Something close to a snarl and a groan that has all three men standing up straighter.

“Wait-dude, _don’t_.” Curt tries to warn Morgan as the guy immediately starts walking over to Stiles’s room.

Morgan, of course doesn’t listen. Instead he keeps walking, which has Curt and Ricky following right behind him.

“This is a bad idea.” Curt mumbles more to himself than to the others.

The door is silent as it opens and Morgan stops the moment he takes a step inside, which has Curt almost walking right into his back.

“Dude, what- _oh._ ”

Curt swallows at the sight before him.

Stiles did say he was having someone over, and Curt guesses this also happened to be the man that brought the leather jacket. The man was big, bulky and had dark hair all over him. His muscles flexed as he groaned and Curt had to blink to realize that this man was lying on his stomach getting his ass pounded by Stiles. Stiles wasn’t the type Curt thought about when he thought of a top in bed, except in this very moment he was proven wrong with how Stiles was holding the older man down and jackhammering his hips.

“Fuck, _harder_ Stiles.” The older man grunted, his voice sounding like a rumbling growl in the room that had Curt blushing. _Blushing!!_

“God I love how tight your ass is, Derek. Gonna fuck you until you’re all nice and loose, wanna watch my come drop out of your ass like the little _slut_ you are.” Stiles moans, squeezing the back of Derek’s neck before leaning down to _bite_ the man’s shoulder.

Derek groans, pushing his hips backwards so Stiles can get a better angle at fucking him.

Curt almost takes a step forward, wanting to get a better look at Stiles’s dick while the man takes his time to fuck Derek’s ass. It’s the hottest porn he’s ever seen, and it’s not even on the computer. Curt knew he was bisexual, although he tended to lean towards woman more than men. However there were those handful of men who always caught his fancy, most of the time they were dating someone else however.

Stiles just so happened to be one of those people. Curt wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t a little heart broken when he found out Stiles was already taken. The other man had blushes as he explained he was dating his high school sweetheart and the two of them were doing the long distance thing. Curt wasn’t jealous, he _really_ wasn’t.

Maybe a _little._ But how could he not!? Stiles was gorgeous and if you looked at the man’s crotch long enough you’d notice the guy was also packing in there.

“ _Jesus-_ “ Ricky swallows, looking like he was drooling all over himself as he watched the two men fuck like animals.

Stiles bites and bruises all over the older man’s body, pulling the sweetest moans and whimpers from the older man. Hearing a zipper sound by him, Curt glanced over to see Ricky had opened up his pants so he could palm at the erection he was sporting. Tempted to do the same thing, Curt started to squeeze himself through his pants only for all three of them to jump when they were caught.

“Dude! What the _fuck!? Get out!_ ” Stiles yells at the three of them, grabbing a pillow and throwing it against the wall by the door.

The three of them run out of there like rats that have been caught in the food pantry. Curt feeling an immense wave of embarrassment hit him when the door is slammed shut behind him. 

“Holy _shit._ ” Is what Ricky states after they stood in the middle of the living room for ten minutes. “Stilinski’s got some game.”

Curt blinks, “That’s all you can say? Dude, we just stood there and watched him fuck some guy and then you started jerking off!”

“Uh, excuse me for getting off on live porn. Besides none of us here are off the hook, you had your hand down your pants just the same as Morgan did.” Ricky argues.

“Whatever. I’m going to my room, I have a paper to write.” Curt storms off after that, slamming his door shut so he can ignore Ricky yelling back at him.

And if he jerks off to the sound of the bed squeaking and Derek moaning. Stiles saying the dirtiest shit in the man’s ear, and growling like an animal. That’s between him and his left hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/knotthewolf/status


End file.
